leathal in a miniskirt and heels
by BlackWolf99
Summary: This is my first fanfic... Haruhi's friend Cheresa is a new student at Ouran and to everyone's surprise the host club gets a new member and along with that, love triangles spark jealousy and what will they do when people start dieing on campus? lemon
1. Chapter 1

Ok here is the deal I'm a total noob at story writing if you read this story you are prepared and there will be no complaint's no meanness and there will be no jab's about my spelling because my spell check doesn't get everything, also sometime later in this story there will be sexual content cursing and god known's what if you are offended by that than don't read and if you do don't complain.

Now that that bit is over I hope you revue and I hope you enjoy. ^^

Cheresa: she doesn't own any character's in here except Kim and Cheresa and obviously she will inform you if there are any new one's that are made explicitly by her, and as you can tell it is an OC dah.

Me: you just have a brilliant way with word's

Cheresa: well it isn't perfect but who am I to complain?

Me: that is exactly right u can't complain either xP

Cheresa: …whatever.

Me: now read read read if u want to read, hope you enjoy.

~Shadowfang~

Chapter 1

* * *

cheresa looked out her window on her way to her new school.

"will you really be alright cheresa i mean you will sleep there and its a few hours from the house and...and..."

her mother chatterd worredly obviosly freaking from not going to have her daughter around.

"im fine dont be worryed alright just take deep breaths and think of somthing fun to do like lern to use the computer a bit faster than the snail pase you work at at the momnt than we can send meseggs to eachother quicker."

she giggled poking her mother.

"well..mabe i will bet you didnt think of that."

she said poking her daughter back.

after a while of the two poking fun with the other the driver turned in her seat.

"im sorry kim , cheresa but we are here i will get you stuff out of the back alright."

when they said thair goodbye's cheresa went to her room.

"wow i wonder if every one has a room to thair selves probly why the place is so big."

she said to herself bored.

looking at the clock she noticed that all clasess where just ending then as on cue the bell sounded throughout the buildings indecating the end of class.

finaly after what seemed like a whole houar she got up and took out her diary and looked at the book than the time.

"alright i have to be at music room 3 in five minuts..."

she groaned to herself draging herself to her wardrobe and getting changed into a black mini skert and tanktop long black above knee sockes black high heel shoues with difernt pics on the skert and shirt.

she went to the room and waited about three minuts than sucked in a deep breath than opend the doors only to be hit with red rose pettles and the aroma of roses.

"what the hell??"

she asked when she closed the door behind her.

"goodafter noon my fair princess"

a blond boy with purple eyes greeted giveing her a rose.

than he froz when looking her over.

"CUTE!"

he suddenly shouted and juped aiming to hug her but she steped out of the way watching him hit the ground with a satesfieing smack.

"ok now that i have had my fun im looking for my friend harhi have you seen her??"

she asked combing her fingers throgh her short darkbrown hair.

suddenly haruhi walked thrugh the door cheresa's eyes widended.

"HARUHI WHAT DID YOU FUCKING DO TO YOUR HAIR?!"

she yelled running over and jummping on her.

"pour babby."

she carryed on while stroking her hair.

"so when did you start hanging out with boys?"

she asked her friend who seemed to be expecting this reaction.

"i cut my hair becau of chewing gum and this is the host club and i owe them munny."

she looked at her friend.

"well id pay it for you except for the fact you alredy owe you monny and you are alredy being slave driven to me for life so since i alredy got you in debt to me so if anny one trys to get me to leve like when you are doing you host thing dont bother caus i own her so i can take her away and the cost of her debt is not a worry so eather i can join or she leve's the club."

she stated firmly.

even kyoya looked shocked than the dumb blond king spoke up.

"well looks like the host club had two girls now."

he said quickly making it obvios that what he just said was the final desishion and there are no arguements.

"hey no ofence to your dads school blondy but the female attire suck's so you think i could have an exception with mine caus i unlike most of the people here have a body to be proud of ."

they staired at her than in the siolance haruhi burst out laughing.

"since when have you ever not said somthing like that??"

she said while giggling.

the blond looked cheresa up and down than came to a desishion.

"i think i could ask my father by the way whats your name??"

she blinked.

"oh i gess i didnt intro myself than my name is cheresa,shadow,fang."

every once sept cheres and haruhi where shocked agen.

"YOU MEAN AS IN THE RICHED FAMALY IN THE WORLD?!"

she rolled her eyes obviosly getting that reaction all the time.

"dah."

she said getting annoyed.

she walked over to kyoya and...

* * *

im sooooo sorry that this first chapters so short i promise the next chapter will be much longer and you will all remember this chapter as the baby chair.

pleas read and revue =^. ^=


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

she leaned in next to him and whispred in his ear.

"i hope you dont have anny complants about me joining becaus it looked like to me that you where houlding back."

she smerked right in his face and letting the menec in her voice sink in.

"hey haruhi i will talk to you later kay i will cya in class."

she said while smileing than left.

"hey mummy tell daddy what she said to you!."

the blond king asked.

"its...nothing..."

he said still shocked at how murderus she sounded.

"kyoya tell us what she said!"

the twins corest.

"just drop it!"

he said raising his voice.

every one was siolent while watching him walk off with his laptop.

"hey haru-chaaan have you noticed that kyoya has been avoiding being in the same room as cheresa-chan as much as possibal?"

he asked inocently.

"dont worry about that...just reframe from hanging around her without some one around and tell the others not to go with her alone she can get a bit phyco some times becaus her dad treeted her like one when she was little she just grew into doing it so now she can go a bit phyco just as wharning."

she said softly almost sadly.

hunny nodded inocently and went to play with the red head.

"haruhi haruhi join us i bet you still cant beat me!"

she giggled haruhi just noticed that they had bought DDR (for thoughs that dont know DDR is dance dance revalution)in and put it on the giant cinimar like screen and where playing and as ushual cheresa was winning.

"yeah!"

she said and got redy for her round.

thats when it hit kyoya.

"pardon me king but this would be good for our profets if the host club had a dance off and some of the girls cand try beat the hosts and hoestess..."

he said and the hings eyes lit up and he twerled around with a rose in hand.

"ITS A BRILIANT IDEAH!"

cheresa sliped off for a while and went into a dark ally way between two buildings.

a few houars later cheresa came back dressed up in a tank top mini skert and black high heeled shoues with long black sock's.

"redy to practase befor the gests get here in five minuts?"

"_**ALL"**_ of the hosts got on the dance spaces set out for them.

when the girls came they all hurd the rumer going around to come to the host room at the same times and bring one male student with you .

all the girls where waiting with the boys they brought with them.

the doors opend and there was a bunch of seets with lights on them in a pitch black roomand the kings throne was suddenly alight.

"welcon princesess and pirncess have a seat this is a speashule servas todays to welcom our newest member into the host club!"

the blond anounched his purple eyes sparckling.

the guests all took thair seatsand suddenly after a minut of sitting in the dark a light turned on showing a girl in a black boob chewb and skrt the skrt had red on it the pattern looked like blood but it was a bit to light to be blood.

she stood compleatly still than the tv screen came into vue slowly not very notacabal but there was tvs on every wall lighting up getting redy to start showing the same picture.

the rest of the room stayed pitch black.

the music started.

_DUM DADI DOO_

_DUM DUM DI DO DI DA_

_DUM DADI DOO_

she put her feel ot the arrow pointing out from eatherside of her

_DUM DUM DI DO DI DA_

_DUM DADI DOO_

she kept putting her feet up and down in rithum with the music

_DUM DUM DI DO DI DA_

_DUM DADI DO_

_DUM DUM DI DO DI DA_

there was a pause with her and the music.

_WHEN THE MORNING COME COME_

she threw her head up and danced as fast as the music.

_YOUR DANCING LIKE YOUR DUMB DUMB_

_AND WHEN THE GROOVE IS HIGH_

_WHEN DUMMIES JUMP TO SKY_

_IF YOU FEEL THE GROOVE GROOVE_

left right right up down down up down up down

_THE DUMMIES HAVE TO MOVE MOVE_

_CAN YOU FEEL THE BEAT THE BEAT THE BEAT_

_YOU NEVER TELL ME WHAT IS WRONG_

_SO NOW ITS TIME TO BE ALONE_

_LET ME LOVE YOU EVERYDAY_

_SO LET LONG YOU LET THE DUMMIES PLAY_

_DANCE TO THE BEAT_

the whole time not missing a beat following the arrows still looking cool

_DANCE DANCE TO THE BEAT_

_DANCE TO THE BEAT_

_DANCE DANCE TO THE BEAT_

_DUM DADI DO_

_DUM DUM DI DO DI DA_

_DUM DADI DO_

_DUM DUM DI DO DI DA_

_DUM DADIDO_

_DUM DUM DI DO DI DA_

_DUM DADI DO_

_DUM DUM DI DO DI DA_

_DANCE DANCE TO THE BEAT,_

_THEY TELL ME LETS GO HOME HOME_

_THE PARTY'S GOING ON ON_

_WE ONLY HAVE TO DANCE_

_DO DUMMIES FALL THE TRANCE_

suddenly the other hosts joined in the lights on thair siloets

_IF YOU FEEL THE GROOVE GROOVE_

_THE DUMMIES HAVE TO MOVE MOVE_

_CAN YOU FEEL THE BEAT THE BEAT THE BEAT_

_YOU NEVER TELL ME WHAT IS WRONG_

_SO NOW ITS TIME TO BE ALONE_

_LET ME LOVE YOU EVERYDAY_

_SO LONG YOU LET THE DUMMIES PLAY_

_DANCE TO THE BEAT_

_DANCE DANCE TO THE BEAT_

_DANCE TO THE BEAT_

_DANCE DANCE TO THE BEAT_

_DUM DADI DO_

_DUM DUM DI DO DI DA_

_DUM DADI DO_

than they where all visibal dancing in rithem not quite as good as cheresa but still looking cool.

_DUM DUM DI DO DI DA_

_DUM DADI DO_

_DUM DUM DI DO DI DA_

_DUM DADI DO_

_DUM DUM DI DO DI DA_

_DUM DADI DO_

_DUM DUM DI DO DI DA_

_DUM DADI DO_

_DUM DUM DI DO DI DA_

_DUM DADI DO_

_DUM DUM DI DO DI DA_

_DUM DADI DO_

_DUM DUM DI DO DI DA_

_YOU NEVER TELL ME WHAT IS WRONG_

_LET ME LOVE YOU EVERYDAY_

every one did a turn and continued way lost in the beat.

_DUM DADI DO_

_DUM DUM DI DO DI DA_

_DUM DADI DO_

_DUM DUM DI DO DI DA_

_DUM DADI DO_

_DUM DUM DI DO DI DA_

_DUM DADI DO_

_DUM DUM DI DO DI DA_

when the song ended they did another twerl than they jumped and landed on thair feet.

the king was clapping whistling and bravoing.

every one elce was im pressed as well but the boys where more impressed than the girls till they saw the male members of the host club.

"every one cheresa is the newest member of the host club she may be a girl but with a fewmale member or two we can have more wonderful guests."

he said almost jummping on the femles in the crowd.

"nice to meet you all."

she said giving a cute smile.

suddenly screems broke out from a girl running into the room.

"KATRINA THERE WAS SO MUCH BLOOD KATRINAS BLOOD SOMEBODY KATRINDAS DEAD!."

mandy yelled than landed on the floor sobing.

every one stoped the lightes went on and every one followed mandy to a dark ally way between the siance building and the maths bulding and there lay katrina literaly riped in half blood everywhere and fur caut on random things there where dents in the dumpsters and other objects in there like somthing way to big and it just matirialized in there and riped her in half and ripping random limbs to shreds and alot of it mush.

"OH MY GOD!"

some girls screemed some fainted.

cheresa just walked up cearul where she stood and picked up a bit of the hairwalked out every one watched her and saw her pour a sparcling liquid on the fur.

"what are you doing?"

they say it start floting away.

"im tracking it as far as it is in that form i have the feeling it may be a student plus there are some blood drops out here."

she said to the few people that followed her.

"mabe you should calm the students the only way you can alright?"

they noded and gatherd the students and sent them to the 3rd music room.

cheresa followed it floting hair to a dark indent in a building.

"i dont think you will get away from me this time"

she said and went into the darkness where the eyes looked out at her sceared.

"what are you?"

the voiceasked it sounded like a sceared child.

the people in the pusic room screemed at what they saw out the window.

...........................................................................................................................................................................................

oooow what did they see i wonder if you wanna know wait till next chapter pleas.

pleas read and revew!

=3


	3. Chapter 3

Hey sorry to put this in here but I was wondering what your opinion was and im putting this in here so that I can get a better idea of what people what so yeah…

Ok do we want=

A. love triangle?

B. kyoya

C. the twins (as in both twins together)

D. or all of the above

The first ten revues will decide because I'm making this up as I go. XD

Looking forward to what you decide.


End file.
